Frozen Rubber Band
by RavenStarfire
Summary: Suffering from a bit of post–Lil' Diablo incident stress, Kim completely snaps when she learns Drakken & Shego have already broken out of prison less than 24 hours after they were arrested. NEW 08∕13∕07: Ch. 2 up.
1. Dilabor

Frozen Rubber Band

By RavenStarfire

**Author's Note:** Yeah, it's another Dark/Evil Kim story. Only the Kim here isn't, uh… _as_ twisted as the Kim in Agnafit... Anyway, this came out of a plotbunny I could not ignore, one that I got after reading Shallow15's _The Hyde Factor_. Gonna be another short story here… Probably two chapters with room left at the end for me to continue it at some point in the future (stupid plotbunnies taking time away from my original project! Argh!)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: DILABOR **

The crash of thunder and lightning awoke her. She looked outside, seeing the rain pour down. "Oh my god – the robots…Eric…**RON!"** She leapt out of bed and tore open the door. **"HANG ON, RON! I'M COMING! JUST HANG-"**

"Whoah! Whoah! Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie!" Mrs. Possible grabbed her daughter into a calming embrace. "Relax! It's over, Kimmie! You won. You stopped Drakken and Shego. They're in jail. And you had a wonderful dance at the prom with Ron."

Kim stared at the woman embracing her. Her eyes and lip quivered as tears began to roll down her cheek. "How do I know you're not a synthodrone?"

Mrs. Possible looked right into her daughter's shaken eyes. "You'll just have to trust me, Kimmie."

"I-I don't know who to trust anymore, M-Mom… I…I - I have all these sweet and romantic memories of Eric – turns out they're all just a bunch of fucking lies!" She looked up at the stern glare in her mother's eyes. "Er – sorry…But – But, see, now…Now I don't know if this is my real house, I don't know if that's my real room, I don't know if this is the real you – Hell, for all I know, this could all be just one gigantic Truman Show set Drakken's put me in – and – and – and – and I-"

"Shhh…" Mrs. Possible hugged Kim as long as she could as the teenager cried. "You're with Ron now. Just remember that."

"But – What if he's a–"

"Kimmie, please…Goodness, I've never seen you like this before…What is going on?"

"I –" Kim sighed, collecting herself. "I guess now that I'm out of the heat of the moment, all those emotional reactions I shoved aside so I could focus on stopping Drakken are coming back up to the surface…Ugh…" she growled fiercely. "Drakken must be _so_ proud that his mind games finally actually had an effect on me."

"Kimmie, please…Look, just get some breakfast, then go lie down somewhere and get some rest - which is what I'm guessing is all you need. Time and rest."

"Yeah. Time and rest. Sure, I won't be getting that today at all." Kim grit her teeth, a sudden wave of rage boiling up through her as her mother looked on in confusion. "Oh, just watch, Mom. Just watch. You'll see. I'll be off on another mission before noon, unless Wade somehow miraculously falls asleep. Christ almighty, could we just have ONE law enforcement agency in this world that was _FUCKING COMPETENT?_ That'd be great. That'd be just so great – because then I wouldn't need anything this morning except breakfast, would I? Goddammit, where the fucking hell was Global Justice last night? Drakken unleashes a worldwide crisis, and they can't even show up for the mop-up operations after it's over? Jeezus, even the police in all the cities were at least together enough to show up after we stopped the fucking operation… God! No one can fucking stop these people anymore, no one can fucking keep anyone locked up for even a day now, everyone's always sleeping on their asses with "Get Kim Possible to do it" as their snooze button-"

"Kimberly Anne Possible! Look at me right now, young woman!" Startled, Kim looked up into her mother's eyes. "For one, watch your language. And for two –" Mrs. Possible embraced her daughter again. "Just – Just calm down, please, honey. I know Drakken really rattled you last night, but you're really starting to scare me here with how rattled you are. Again: It's over. You won. Drakken didn't. That's all you should care about."

"Why?" Kim snapped.

"What?"

"Why does that have to be all I should care about, Mom? That's great. I beat Drakken again. I've done that before. And you know what, Mom? **NO ONE I'VE EVER STOPPED HAS EVER HAD THEIR FUCKING TRIAL! WHY? **_**BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS FUCKING ESCAPE BEFORE THEIRS **__**STARTS!**_ Yeah, I should really ignore the fact that Shego, Drakken, or anyone else I've faced has another chance to escape from prison and ruin everyone's lives _**AGAIN?**_ What happens when Drakken and Shego bust out again? He got so close to victory last night, he's gonna be more pissed than I am right now! Christ, knowing him, he'll probably just build a fake nuke and a real nuke, send Shego to a city on the other side of the world with the fake nuke to divert me, then drop the real nuke on Middleton! Or, shit, forget that – What if he just buys a gun and shoots you, Dad, and the Tweebs at night while I'm upstairs asleep? What if he - **WHAT IF HE SHOOTS RON IN HIS SLEEP, MOM?** He's always been unstable, so I wouldn't be surprised if stopping him last night finally tripped his cord, and I know he wants to make my life miserable more than he wants to kill me! Either he'll do it, or some other villain I've pissed off will do it eventually, Look, Mom, I don't know when, but sooner or later someone's gonna go so far that we'll reach the point where the only options are A) They kill me, or B) I kill them!"

_**"**__**KIMBERLY!"**_

Startled again, Kim looked up as her mother bent over and helped pull her hand out of the hole she'd apparently punched in the wall – glaring at her the whole time.

Kim looked down, slowly unclenching her fists with a sigh. "…You're right. You're right. I'm sorry, Mom. It's just-"

Mrs. Possible hugged her daughter tighter than she'd ever hugged her before. "I understand you. Which is why you just need to get some rest. This is the furthest from you that I've ever seen you get, honey. You're _really_ scaring me right now, Kimmie. I don't want to be scared of my daughter. Do you understand me?" After a moment, Kim nodded. "Thank you…and Kimmie? _**IF**_ – you find yourself starting to worry about something like – oh, say, who to trust – Trust yourself first. I can't tell you who to trust, because I don't know the people you trust as well as you do. You'll know more than anyone else. You'll know."

Kim smirked warily. "…Thanks, Mom." Lightning and thunder crashed outside, making her jump just slightly.

"You're welcome, Kimmie." Mrs. Possible closed the living room curtains, then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Calm down, and stay put. Your father's already at work, so you'll have a nice calm house once I get your br - BOYS, STOP STEALING THE SILVERWARE FOR YOUR UTENSIL ROCKET AND COME ON! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Aw, man…" The Tweebs put back the forks they were trying to stuff in a fanny pack and grumbled over to the front door.

Kim waited until she heard them drive away, then fell back on the couch, breathing a sigh of relief. "It's over." She laughed to herself. "It's over…"

As if on cue, the Kimmunicator beeped.

And the rage boiled back up again. "Oh, fucking _**HELL!"**_ Kim barely heard the lighting and thunder outside as she bolted upright. "Wade, if you're going to tell me Drakken and Shego have already escaped again – DON'T. Because I am so in the mood to just fucking _**kill **_anyone if I have to go after them today…"

_"__Whoah! You okay there, Kim?"_

"No. I'm not!" she snapped - before sighing and rubbing her forehead. "Sorry, Wade…I guess I'm just having a bit of post-Lil' Diablo stress…"

_"__Uh, yeah – Anyways, it looks like the Battle Suit's gonna be out of commission for a week."_

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Wade."

_"__No problem. Uh, Take it easy, I guess. Oh, yeah – I don't think you're gonna have to worry about any missions for a while. GJ was so embarrassed by their no-show last night, they've already quadrupled their number of active field agents. They can probably handle anything that comes up for now."_

"Hopefully…Thanks, Wade." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator, flopped back down onto the couch, rolled onto her side to grab the remote, and turned on the TV.

_"__Not even 24 hours since their arrests in relation to the Lil' Diablo world takeover scheme, Dr. Drakken and Shego have already escaped from prison, easily alluding any effort to find them. They are believed to now be somewhere in the forests, perhaps hiding out at rest stops along the highways..."_

She instantly stood up, staring slackjawed and furious at the TV for a moment – until she could hold back no longer, and her rage spilled out like a monsoon. **"THEY BROKE OUT **_**ALREADY? **_**AFTER THEY FUCKED WITH MY LIFE THAT MUCH, THEN TRIED TO KILL ME? WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOUR OTHER AGENTS WHO CAN HANDLE ANYTHING THAT COMES UP, BETTY? **_**EATING THEIR MORNING DONUTS BACK AT THE FUCKING **__**STATION?**__**" **_The Kimmunicator sailed into the TV screen, which exploded in a shower of sparks and glass.

Kim sat back down on the couch, burying her head in her hands, trying to forget the memories of last night. Drakken had almost outsmarted her. Slipped Eric the Synthodrone into her life, giving her some of the best memories of her life – until they turned out to mean nothing but pain… She'd kicked Shego into that tower – _Shego…_

"No. That's it. That's fucking it. There's only one way to stop them now…"

Lightning and thunder crashed, illuminating the room briefly as Kim looked up.

"It's over."

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. The First Dish of Revenge

Frozen Rubber Band

By RavenStarfire

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST DISH OF REVENGE**

"Thanks to Mr. Brandon's "Nothing is trivial" approach to accounting, we will be able to recover some of the losses we incurred from the theft of the Hephaestus Project… Unfortunately, that same approach also revealed some rather substantial losses in areas we previously thought unaffected, meaning our total loss is still-"

"**JAMES! KIMMIE! SHE'S – CANCEL YOUR MEETING AND COME HOME**_** NOW!"**_

"Um…Well, it would appear I have to be going. Call me if they give you any trouble, Dr. Porter!"

* * *

"James, look, if you want to go be part of the search party, go already." 

"No, I think I'm better off in here, honey. The police have pretty much all of Middleton searching, anyways."

_"__I've scanned all of Lowerton, Middleton, Upperton, Easterton, West Whitewater City, and Go City 3 times, Ron! Nothing."_

"How long before the global scan is done, Wade?"

_"__Another 4 hours."_

"Dammit!" Ron punched the couch pillow & looked at the shattered TV; part of the Kimmunicator sticking out of it fell out onto the ground. "Where are you, KP?"

"Calm down, Ronald. We know you're doing everything you can to help, and we appreciate it very much."

"Yeah, I know, Dr. P. I just - I can't see her acting like how Mrs. P. said she was acting… But since she's never been gone like this without somebody knowing where she is, I'm startin' to get about as scared as she is." He jumped as lightning and thunder cracked outside. "Yeah, thanks, weather. Really cheerful."

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream down the street ripped through everyone's nerves. Everyone in the house looked at each other – then bolted out the door.

* * *

"Tell me, Benjamin do you wonder why the bee ignores you?" 

"You only charm unwashed dogs."

The items were passed through the shadows. Neither made eye contact.

"What caliber?"

".50."

"And the mod for the other?"

"4 times the psi, like you asked."

The money was passed through the shadows.

"Crow Butte."

The shadows split, never dissolving out of the mass of darkness.

At least, until the specially designed painted and styrene-coated paper-thin blocks of C-4 were detonated.

To a passing observer, the shock-white hair just outside the blast zone appeared as steam dissolving back into the night.

* * *

"What ha-Oh!" Ron turned around at the sight. Somehow, he summoned the strength to look back at the hideous scene: Bonnie's cold, lifeless body. Hung by the strands of her own pom-poms, it was dangling from the underside of the small bridge over the Middleton Park Creek. Mrs. Rockwaller, apparently the body's discoverer, was being comforted by a police officer as other officers searched the creek. "Oh, no… Please, find something that tells me KP didn't do this…" 

"SIR! We found something! Looks like another pom-pom!" One of the officers handed his superior a bloody pom-pom with red tape wrapped around its handle.

Ron's face went ash white along with Mr. and Mrs. Possible's. "Oh no…KP! That's one of KP's pom-poms!" Ron cried, he and the Possibles barreling through the horrified crowd and running up to the officer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Possible, can you confirm this is your daughter's?"

Visibly shaking, Mr. Possible couldn't respond. Mrs. Possible's voice squeaked out. "Y-yes…"

"And we found this on the body, Sir." Another officer held a bloody card up in their gloved hand. "It was attached to one of the pom-pom strands. I can barely read it, but it says "Tse…atcai…aela…Mulleb…arap, mecap…siv…is. Irerem…enummoc non…des, tse enummoc…ereviv. Tse…srom…itaccep…muidnepits.""

"Well, what the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know. It's just gibberish, but I've already got Lapahie working on it."

"Good. Let me know if it actually says something that'll be worthwhile to this case."

"Yes, Sir."

The superior officer turned around. "Lee!"

"Sir!"

"Search this entire creek. It looks like we may have a double homicide on our hands here."

"Sir! Okay, you heard him, team! We search the entire creek!"

Tears swelled over Ron's face. "Double…Homicide? You mean - KP's – NO! NO!"

The superior officer laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. _"May_ be a double homicide, Mr. Stoppable. We've only found pom-poms. It won't be a double homicide unless we find another body. And knowing Kim Possible, she probably got away. Trust me – we won't stop searching for Miss Possible anytime soon."

"T-t-t-thanks. That helps a bit." squeaked Ron, wiping away a tear. "Oh, man – KP!" he wailed yet again, his parents embracing him to comfort. They were soon joined by the similarly tear-stricken Mr. and Mrs. Possible Then the other cheerleaders embraced them – and from there, the embrace grew as more and more people came to comfort. Soon, it seemed the entire community of Middleton locked into one brief comforting embrace, everyone hoping the worst wasn't the truth.

* * *

"Dr. D., can you tell me again why we're hiding out in Nebraska? I mean, I know we're underground and all, but I can still smell all the damn cow shit!" 

"Then plug your nose, Shego. It's not my fault we need vents to the surface for air. And how many people would pick Nebraska as a spot for a villain to hide out?"

Shego stopped filing her clawed gloves "…Y'know, for once, you make a good point, Doc."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Is the cable working yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now to check the news."

"For what? Our mugshots on every broadcast?"

"Shego! It's always good to check the news at least once every day!"

"For what reason?"

"Rrrr! It's my cable TV I'm stealing, so I'm going to watch it! At least I'll have _something_ to do besides listen to you wiseass."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Well…" Drakken hit the button on the remote. "Let's see what's on."

_"__Well, Dr. Drakken and Shego escaped again, but that news was soon overshadowed today by tragedy in the city of Middleton. Mere hours after stopping Dr. Drakken's Lil' Diablo world takeover plan, she is now missing – and in the initial search for her, the body of Bonnie Rockwaller – a classmates and fellow cheerleader of Kim Possible's – was discovered hanging under a creek bridge by the strands of her pom-poms. A card with an apparent coded statement was found, but its contents were not released to the public. But what worried officials the most is that nearby in the creek, a blood-stained pom-pom confirmed to be Kim Possible's by her parents was found. DNA analysis is not yet complete. It should also be noted that when Possible was first reported missing, her mother had mentioned the teen had not been acting like herself at all that morning, to the point that she had become, quote, "very concerned and scared" for her. Specifically, as the report states, Possible was in hysterics at one moment, desperately asking Mrs. Possible to prove to her that she wasn't another of Dr. Drakken's Synthodrones – while the next moment, Possible was angrily ranting about the events of the Lil' Diablo incident, employing a shockingly copious use of the f-word throughout. Whether this means anything to the overall mystery of her disappearance, the grisly discovery made today is certainly not the good news everyone was hoping for. But despite the evidence, Middleton's citizens, none of whom agreed to be interviewed on camera, have all pointed to the absence of a body as the reason they believe Kim Possible is still alive. "She's Kim Possible, " they all said, "She can do anything." We'll have further developments of this story as they unfold. For now, it's back to you, John."_

Drakken stared slackjawed at the TV for a moment – then threw his arms up in the air. "YES! I'VE BEATEN KIM POSSIBLE! FINALLY, I 'VE DONE IT!"

"Done what?" inquired Shego. "She beat you, and now that she's missing with one of her cheerleader buddies dead you think you've beaten her?"

"It's not the missing part, Shego – it's the part about her mind finally being shattered by the mental strain of everything I ever put her through!" Drakken cackled – until the sound of the air vents closing caught his ears and he spun around "Oh, for the love of Pete… Please don't tell me that power cable's loose again…"

"Okay. That power cable's not loose again."

"Rrrrr, SHEGO!" Drakken mumbled something under his breath, then huffed. "…Guess I'll have to go fix it again, since we still don't have any new henchmen…" He walked over to the control panel – and immediately froze midstep. "What the – Shego!" he whispered, pointing at the power cable – which was cut, not loose. "I think there's someone else in here with us.."

Suddenly, all the lights in the lair suddenly died away, darkness folding over the room. _"How very observational of you, Drakken."_

Shego's hands instantly ignited in the darkness upon hearing the voice.

"Kim Possible?"

_"I must say, I'm actually rather glad you shattered my mind. I never knew this kind of thing felt so good."_

"Thing? What kind of thing?"

A loud gunshot pierced the darkness and reverberated through the lair, followed by a dull thud. Shego jumped, peering around in the blackness. "Dra-Drakken?"

_"__That kind of thing."_

"Hey, Kimmie! Instead of playing I'm-a-coward-so-I'm-gonna-sneak-around-in-the-darkness, why don't you show yourself?"

Something falling reflected a tiny bit of her plasma's light – then exploded with a massive fireball. Shego barely ducked the projectile debris in time. She looked up to see someone in the center of the ring of flames the explosion had created. Someone with shock-white hair, holding a Desert Eagle pistol in their hand.

And standing over Drakken's lifeless body.

After staring at Kim for a few moments, Shego finally made her frozen muscles move, at which she fell into a defensive stance. "Nice hair, Princess."

Kim held the gun up, aiming at Shego's head. She cocked the hammer – but stopped. "No… That's too easy for someone like you." She holstered the weapon. "Tell ya' what, Shego: I'll make this quick." And with that, she charged. Shego fired blast after blast of green energy plasma at her, but Kim expertly dodged each one. When she got into range, Shego pulled back and let swing a defensive punch – but Kim ducked it and sent a devastating uppercut right into Shego's gut, temporarily knocking the wind out of the pale woman – an opportunity Kim took advantage of to grab Shego's hair. "Oh, c'mon, Shego – _**FIGHT BACK!"**_ she roared, hurling Shego's face down to meet her incoming knee. The crunch of kneecap against nasal bones echoed against the walls of the lair. "Even Ron would call what you're doing pathetic. Y'know what? I'm gonna step back and let you recover a bit. It just wouldn't be any fun at all, taking you out without a fair fight first."

The thief almost crumpled to the ground when Kim let go of her, but she somehow found her legs and stood up. As the blood trickled from her broken nose, she flared her green energy plasma up again and used it to cauterize the wound. She pushed her growing fear back in her mind and faced Kim. "Bring it on, Princess!"

"Gladly," Kim sneered.

They charged each other again – but this time, Shego sidestepped Kim's attack and drove a furious plasma blast-boosted two-fist punch into Kim's stomach – an attack that sent Kim flying across the room, where she crashed into the line of steel lockers up against the wall. Kim stumbled trying to pick herslf up. "…Much better," she gasped, spitting out blood and a few of her knocked-out teeth. "But I gave myself a Cortisone shot before I came over here, so I can take this."

Shego walked over and grabbed her neck. "Here, let me help you up, then," she snarled, lifting Kim to her feet – at which Kim suddenly moved like lightning, grabbing her waistband and collar before the pale woman could even react. The next thing Shego knew, Kim was lifting her over her head. The teen dragged her backwards a little bit – then suplexed the thief onto the cold steel table behind them – or, at least, partially onto the table. Shego grimaced as the middle of her back slammed down onto the sharp corner edge of the table – then Kim leaped onto the table, pulled Shego all the way up onto it, then straddled her around her waist.

"Thanks." Kim shoved Shego's defensive arms aside and punched her right in the crotch, leaning down over the raven-haired woman's pain-stricken face. "I was holding back in all our earlier fights. Or can you tell from the fact that I've already pummeled you and you've barely been able to lay a finger on me so far?" She shifted her body over Shego's, and tilted her head when she felt a shudder run through the henchwoman's body. "Oh? Or are we not fighting back because…" Grinning, she started grinding her hips against Shego's. "…my new shattered personality is getting you off?" She leaned down even further, pressing her body flatter against Shego's. Her lips brushed up against her adversary's. "Too bad you had to go and fuck everything up by trying to kill me so many times I lost count. We could've had a great relationship." Nothing seemed to happen for a split second – and then Kim gnashed down on Shego's mouth, rending away a portion of the pale woman's lips as Shego screamed in agonized rage, kicking Kim away from her. Dropping back, Kim spit out the bloody chunk of lip. Blood dripped profusely onto Shego's outfit until she seared the wounds shut with her plasma flames. The moment she'd finished that, Kim jumped her again, tackling her off the steel table and onto the cement floor. Shego clawed like crazy, practically lacerating Kim's face, but it didn't stop her. Suddenly Kim locked her grip on the pale woman's head – and began repeatedly bashing it against the hard, cold floor. **"YOU! SHOULD! HAVE! DIED! WHEN! I! KICKED YOU! **_**IN! TO! ****THAT!**** TOWER!**_** AHHH!"** the redhead screamed as the heavily woozy Shego, blood trickling down the back of her head through her hair, somehow grabbed her cheeks - and ignited her plasma to the hottest it could go. Kim's skin quickly began to bubble and wrench apart, blood finding its way out through the sores. Shego dug her claws into Kim's face as she finally regained her bearings and began to push her enemy off of her – but the victory was short lived. Kim grinned as she locked her hands around Shego's wrists. "Finally…A fair fight." With a quick and forceful twist, Kim soaked up the vicious snap of bone that wafted into her ears. The plasma stopped abruptly. As Shego miserably failed to hide her pained shrieks, Kim continued, breaking the thief's elbows, then dislocating her shoulders. Shego let loose a cry of pain she didn't even know she had the capacity to create – and had no time to react as Kim kicked her backwards through the ring of flames.

"You knew this was coming, Shego." Kim walked through the flames like they were blades of grass and glared at the broken thief as blood dripped out the open sores on her face. "GJ. The police. No one can efficiently stop any of you prigs anymore. And after our last encounter? I realized something: I've had enough."

Shego backed away, genuinely terrified. "No…Please! Please! Stop!"

"Stop?" Kim tilted her head like a dog trying to understand their owner. "Stop WHAT?" She pulled out the Desert Eagle and fired two bullets into Shego's shattered arm. "Stop THIS?" More gunshots rang out as Kim pumped lead into Shego's ankles, kneecaps, and pelvic joints. "Oh, no no no no no…This isn't over yet. Now, to make sure you really can't move." She fired the last bullets into the raven-haired woman's elbows wrists, and shoulders. Shego couldn't even form sentences anymore – her mouth just twisted in pain. Kim grinned sadistically. She drew her blowdryer grappling gun out of its holster. "I had the CO2 cartridge on this modified a little bit, Shego. Just for you. I don't know. I got the idea from that Scorpion character in that one video game – you do remember that, don't you?"

"No…no!" Shego protested. "I give up! I GIVE UP!"

"Oh…Didn't you hear me earlier, Shego? That's not an option now." Kim lowered the grappling gun until the nozzle was pointed at Shego's chest. "Now it's over."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Possible? FBI." 

"What's going on? Have you found KP?"

"Well, we know she's alive, Mr. Stoppable."

"YES! YES! I KNEW IT! KP'S OKAY!"

"Not exactly, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron stopped celebrating. "Huh?"

The agent sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to have show you these. They're not fun pictures, but it's the only way to show you what I mean. They were discovered earlier tonight in a hidden lair underneath Crow Butte in Nebraska." He held up the photo: Dr. Drakken's dead and burnt body, and Shego's dead body – her chest speared by a bloodied, blowdryer-fired grappling hook which was anchored into the cement underneath the body. Mr. and Mrs. Possible gasped along with Ron.

The other agent spoke up. "Your local police have also deciphered the coded message scrawled onto the card that was found near the body of Bonnie Rockwaller – _"Alea iacta est. Si vis pacem, para bellum. Vivere commune est, sed non commune mereri. Stipendium peccati mors est." _That's Latin, and it means–"

"_"The die is cast,"" _Ron interrupted._ ""If you want peace, prepare for war. Everybody lives; not everybody deserves to. The reward of sin is death.""_

"What he said."

Ron hung his head. "Oh, this is SO NOT HAPPENING!"

"You mean…Our Kimmie Cub…is now a…k-" Mr. Possible was unable to finish.

"To the point, Mr. Possible: This is no longer two separate local police investigations. This has now become a multi-state triple homicide case, and the evidence from that recent crime scene – along with your report regarding your daughter's mental condition before she went missing, Mrs. Possible – unfortunately point to Kim Possible as the prime suspect. And the message in the note was a warning: The deaths of Bonnie Rockwaller, Drakken, and Shego…were just warm-ups."

* * *

"Oh, thank you, thank you for not k–waitaminute, those were aerosol cans you threw in the fireplace, weren't – _**NO!"**_

The small light of the cigar being lit in the alleyway was no match for the explosion that blasted out one side of the house's walls.

"Aw…" Kim scratched her still-healing face and knocked the ashes off the end of her smoke before walking into the night. "What a cheap way to die, Lucre."

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note: **I seriously need to get back to writing my original project, so I'm going to have to stop this for an undetermined amount of time. Sorry! I will try to return to it soon, though! -RS


End file.
